D is for Divorce
by as you were
Summary: Post-6x10. Because it's not a happy ending 'til the Basses say so. A series of one-shots where Chuck or Blair almost call it quits. Almost.


**D is for Divorce**

**Pairings:**Chuck/Blair

**Summary:** Post-6x10, more fluff than angst. Because it's not a happy ending 'til the Basses say so. A series of one-shots where Chuck or Blair almost call it quits. Almost.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written anything for GG in two years! Admittedly rusty, but I hope I did Chuck and Blair's happy ending some justice. Would love to hear what you think, so please read and review.

* * *

It's been five days since everything unraveled. Since three words and eight letters, the Humphrey reveal, and everything else that they could never have planned for. Five days and they're still standing, sort of. He's got to give them credit for that.

He's late for dinner, fresh off a marathon meeting with his lawyers, so he doesn't waste time when he arrives. He flashes his wife an apologetic smile, sits across her, and slides her a thick brown envelope.

"Another wedding gift?" she teases.

She looks radiant in her deep green dress, her hair pinned back in waves. He spies the bracelet he very recently gave her, adorned with diamonds and emeralds, sitting prettily on her wrist. Chuck had been throwing present after present to Blair for the last five days, and even for Chuck Bass it was too much. Blair made him promise no more presents, but perhaps the Basshole had one last ace up his sleeve. She didn't like that he was bending the rules, but she never could resist a good present. He _would_ need to be punished, but she figures that could wait until they're back in his suite.

He averts her eyes, clears his throat before softly replies, "Divorce papers, actually."

Blair's eyebrows shoot up, and her shoulders visibly tense. Her mouth opens, closes and then finally pieces together an intelligible response. "Not the kind of surprise I've gotten used to."

Chuck smiles grimly in response. When he stays silent, Blair speaks up again. "Is this some kind of a sick joke, Chuck?"

Chuck reaches for her but her defenses are already up, and he worries that he's pushed her too far away before being able to explain himself. "All things considered, I think a divorce is our next logical step."

"And you decided all this on your own," she replies disbelievingly. "Without talking to me. In a span of a day."

"Actually I've been meeting with my lawyers for the last three days."

She can't believe what she's hearing. "Jesus, Chuck. Why the sudden turn? I know we didn't get to the 'til death do us part bit in our vows, but I thought that was implied."

"That was my full intention," Chuck replies, and Blair's heart sinks at the "_was_." Past tense.

"Still is," he quickly rectifies. "But I love you and I can't let it be like this."

"Like what?"

"You like thought-out plans and vision boards. Your own prom was planned out years before it was actually due. You like opulence and spectacles. You live for grand gestures. You tell me you've had your Princess wedding and you just want me, but you of all people deserve an honest proposal that's not borne of Jack's drunken musings. You deserve a proper ceremony and a lavish reception that will never again bring doubt to anyone on how devoted we are to each other. You're all I ever wanted, Blair. But I don't want you like this."

Chuck reaches for her hand again, and this time she lets him touch her.

"And so... I'm asking you to divorce me, so I can marry you again. I want us to be married because we love each other and we want to be together for the rest of our lives, not because our backs were against the wall."

Blair's eyes shine with quiet understanding and she manages a small smile. "That's sweet..." she says, before snatching her hand away from and glaring at her husband. "But that's also the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"If you think I will happily agree to being a two-time divorcee at age 20, then you don't know me at all," Blair huffed. "And besides..." her tone softens. "You're all I ever wanted too. We've waited for this for so long, and we're finally here...together. We're married, Chuck. I'm a Bass. _Mrs. Bass._ I'm happy. Aren't you?"

"I..." Chuck was certain he had points to counter her argument, but he couldn't debate with her when she was looking back at him so determinedly, twisting the silver band around her finger. "It's overwhelming how things suddenly worked out. But circumstances aside, I'm happy too. I really am."

"Then quit this divorce business and throw out those papers while I'm still in my forgiving mood," Blair said. "Please."

Chuck got up from his chair and knelt down in front of his wife. "I'm sorry. I was wrong, Mrs. Bass," he said, kissing her knuckles and looking up at her earnestly.

Blair pressed her forehead against Chuck's and smiled.

"Will you still marry me anyway? Say...next weekend?" he whispered.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Remote island, 50 of our closest family and friends."

"Sounds like you've done even more planning behind my back."

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "I may have."

Blair bit her lip as if to consider. "Okay. But I want a bachelorette party."

This time it was Chuck's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Kati said she has Channing Tatum's number and he does this thing where he..." Blair's voice trailed as Chuck pulled her down to him, distracting her with his lips.

...

Divorce - 0, Chuck and Blair - 1.


End file.
